


Lost in The Middle

by KingJuly



Category: Starbound (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe -Starbound, Badass Keith, Blood and Violence, Engineer Hunk, Flirty Lance, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pilot Lance, Systems Specialist Pidge, Voltron, klance, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJuly/pseuds/KingJuly
Summary: Lance is your not-so-typical cargo pilot with a dream, a dream to explore the stars with his best friends Hunk and Pidge. Together they're preparing for their graduation from The Garrison, a military college on the fringes of Federation space where they've spent the last 4 years preparing for their lives as Federation Crewman. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worst when the mysterious Galran Empire attacks.One thing leads to another and the group finds themselves stranded far away from known space. How will they return home? Who will they discover on the way? Will Lance survive without his lotion?!Guess we'll just have to find out...





	1. Graduation - Part 1

"Laaance, I swear on all that is holy if you make us miss graduation I'll make your life a living hell from this day on!" Shouted Pidge, her head poking through the barracks room door. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance, eyes firmly set on the lanky man standing in front of a mirror practically preening himself.

"Pidge, I love you but you don't understand how important it is that I take care of the gift that is my skin. If I walk up to graduation looking anything less than perfect than these last four years might as well have been a waste" The man in question says, eyes still glued to his own reflection as he works the lotion into his skin. 

He'd been preparing for this day for a long time now, the smallest of issues could ruin everything he'd planned. He needed to look perfect, like the Adonis he knew he was. If even a single hair was out of place it would destroy the entire day for him. Sure, he was a tad bit vain at times, but his looks were one of the few things he was truly proud of in his life.

"Ugh, just hurry up Princess. Hunk's gonna go on ahead without us!" Pidge shouted back, lifting a hand to rub at the bridge of her nose and shifting the glasses that had sat comfortably there prior to the disturbance.

"Awww, I didn't know you thought of me as a Princess. Im touched" Lance crooned, pressing a hand to his heart as he took a step back from the mirror and admired his handiwork. His olive skin glistened just a touch, the light above reflecting off of the lotion that he's so dutifully rubbed into his face. With a satisfied smile, he turned on his heel and walked towards the open door of the barracks.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with this whole...thing" Pidge says, clearly frustrated as she gestures to the entirety of the lanky boy who stepped out of the room and into the hallway. The spotless white halls of the academy bustling with cadets on their way to graduation, either as graduates or observers. Everyone was dressed up in their formal uniforms, the steel grey with eggshell white accented outfits marking them all as recruits of Federation, an organisation consisting of a variety of the galaxies species who all came together in the hope of forming a defensive pact capable of protecting as many colonies as possible from the threats that lay beyond The Beginning.

It had been Lance's dream of joining the Federation, to pilot his own ship and to explore the stars with his best friends Hunk and Pidge. For the last four years he studied dutifully, or so he'd tell you, and worked his ass off to rise to the top of his class. Unfortunately, he ended up in seventh. Still, it was an accomplishment given that his class had 34 other students. 

He'd been been placed as a cargo pilot early on, not exactly what the Cuban boy had wanted but it was merely the first step in achieving his goal. He could graduate, work hard for a year or so then ask for a transfer to the exploratory corp. Everything was planned out, it wouldn't be too difficult...right?

"So...you think we'll end up being stationed in the same place?" Pidge asked, eyes cast down towards the ground as the two marched side by side down the well lit hallways of the academy.

"Don't worry about it Pidge, I'm sure the three of us will be together for a long ass time. They can only put us in like, one of three places remember? Cargo corp only has a small number of hubs to operate from. We can all put our station preference in as the same place, throw a nice word or two at Commander Allura, and I'm sure we'll end up together. You know her, she'd do anything for her Lancelot" Lance said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows as he wrapped an arm around his small friend's shoulders.

Looking up at him, Pidge offered the lanky boy a small smile before rolling her eyes and snorting. "Uh huh, sure she would" He chuckled, adjusting her glasses as they rounded a corner towards and entered the last stretch before the graduation hall. "Thank you..." She said a little more quietly, casting her eyes forward as she wore an appreciative smile. 

Pidge was possibly the youngest cadet in The Garrison, graduating at the young age of 19 unlike her two friends who had both just celebrated their 22nd birthday a few months apart. She was short, barely coming up to Lance's shoulders and yet she packed a fierce attitude capable of shutting down half the instructors in the academy. At first she was quiet, shy, unwilling to talk to her classmates and form friendships. Of course Lance couldn't settle for that though, no, he spent three entire weeks poking and prodding the girl until she'd finally blew up at him. After she'd drained her rage on the tall Cuban, he smiled and offered her his hand in friendship. It worked. Here they were four years later, best friends, inseparable.

She'd joined the Federation to pursue her brother and father, both who had gone missing several years prior in an exploratory mission to an uncharted region of space. She couldn't let them go, no, not until she found out what had happened to them. She had faith they were still alive even as people began declaring them dead. It was impossible. Her father was a renowned scientist, her brother a talented pilot, they wouldn't simply vanish and die among the incomparable blackness of space. It just wasn't possible. She would find them if it was the last thing she did.

"Hey, you ready for this?" Lance asked, nudging the girl by his side and offering one of his face splitting grins as they stopped in front of the graduation hall doors.

"I've been ready for the last hour Lance..." She said, glaring at the boy beside her just long enough for him to shrug his shoulders. "Come on, lets go" She chuckled, her glare being replaced with a look of kindness as they stepped into the packed hall. 

This was it. They'd find their seats next to Hunk, listen to the commander give a speech, they'd grab their diploma's and finish up the night with a feast. 

This was the day they had been working towards for the last 4 years. 

Nothing could go wrong...


	2. Graduation - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge meet up with Hunk, the graduation ceremony starts and things end with a bang.

Stepping into the graduation hall, Lance and Pidge found themselves bombarded by the noise of what had to be well over a thousand students packed into their seats like sardines in a can. It was a little overwhelming at first, the two cadets never having seen a room so full of people since arriving at The Garrison. Even their entrance ceremony only held a few hundred people at best. This was just...unreal. Looking around, the two friends searched for their third, a large hulking man by the name of Hunk.

Hunk was very much the heart of their trio, a guy who would give the shirt on his back if only to make someone smile. He was a genius in the kitchen and practically an engineering master even before he'd graduated. He never got less than top marks in practically all his courses, except maybe physical fitness. If one thing held him back, it was his love of food. Not to say he was overweight, no, much of his weight was actually muscle. Still, he lacked a lot of the agility that Lance and Pidge shared with the majority of their graduating class. Instead, he was all brute strength. The guy could practically bench press both Lance and Pidge if he wanted to. 

When he was asked why he'd joined the Federation, he smiled and replied with the most genuine words Lance had ever heard. "I just want to make the galaxy safer for others. That's all..."

"Guys! Over here!" A shout rang out, barely audible over the unbelievable noise that permeated every inch of the hall. Lance and Pidge swivelled their heads just enough to see Hunk waving his hand enthusiastically at them from the front of the room, gesturing at the seats beside him. He was smiling, as he always was, looking as welcoming as he had the day they'd all first met. Lance loved him as a brother. Pidge loved him as a brother. You'd be hard pressed to find anybody who hadn't fallen in love with the teddy bear of an engineer.

"Come on, before the ceremony starts!" Lance shouted over the noise, gently grabbing Pidge's wrist as he pushed through the student blockade and towards their friend. It was difficult, having to practically manhandle the entire student body just to get to their seats. Luckily they managed to make it to their seats without losing one another, the duo quickly becoming a trio as a large body crashed into them both and wrapped powerful arms around them in a tight hug. 

"Guys can you believe it? We're finally graduating!" Hunk shouted, releasing his two friends just as they started to turn blue. 

"Alright calm down big guy, you're gonna mess up my hair if you handle me too roughly" Lance chuckled, leaning in to ensure his voice could be heard as he ran a hand down his uniform, straightening out the creases that his friend has caused.

"Yeah, squeeze me any harder and I'm going to pop like a balloon" Joked Pidge, rolling her eyes as she huddled between her two comrades.

"Sorry guys, Im just so excited. I can't wait to get stationed with you guys. I know its gonna happen, no way they'll be able to keep us apart!" Hunk smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped to the side. "Come on, lets sit down before someone else takes the seats" He said, gesturing to the three chairs he'd saved.

The trio quickly dropped into their seats, Hunk and Lance sitting on either side of the smaller Pidge as though they were there to ensure she wasn't swallowed up by the hulking mass of students. It was rare to see so many gathered at once, especially given that The Garrison was a relatively new facility. This year's graduates would be the academies first. It was an exciting occasion that had some of the most powerful members of The Federation attending, including the Supreme Admiral himself. 

Supreme Admiral Alfor was possibly the greatest leader in the history of The Federation. The man stood at a height of 6 foot 3, his body clearly defined despite the obviousness of his ageing. His greying hair was always kept neat, a standard upon which all cadets were expected to follow. His presence was one that exuded power, respect, intelligence and leadership. He was everything that an officer was expected to be, and then some. The Supreme Admiral had been responsible for the quick and timely end of a civil war that threatened to spill out from one system to another, to cause a loss of life nearly unseen in the history of the known universe. He'd managed to calm the fighting, settling things with swift action and powerful words that reached the leaders of either side. That was but one of his many accomplishments though, the list could go on for quite a while.

Second only to him in terms of respect was his daughter, Commander Allura, the brainchild of The Garrison. A stunningly beautiful woman, Commander Allura had earned the respect of her peers from a very young age due to her enthusiasm, endless intelligence and her fierceness in the face of overwhelming odds. She'd lead many combat and rescue missions in her 10 years with The Federation, her efforts catapulting her up the ranks until she reached her current position. She created the very idea behind The Garrison, an isolated military academy designed to train the next generation of The Federation's greatest pilots, engineers, systems specialists and marines. The teaching methods she outlined were designed to nurture the cadet's willing to put in the extra mile, to work their asses off until they reached their goals and became productive members of The Federation. The Garrison was her baby, and she was its mother. A kind but firm leader who would very likely lead The Federation into its next era once her father stepped down.

"Silence!" A voice boomed, echoing throughout the room and hushing the student body in an instant.

"Take your seats!" It echoed again. This time it was clear who the voice belonged to. Lieutenant Commander Shiro, a raising star among The Federation leadership and second in command of The Garrison, stood in the middle of the stage and appeared somewhat...angry. 

Lieutenant Commander Shiro was known as the father of the academy, a man who had seen brutal combat and yet treated each of his students as though they were his siblings. He was firm but fair, a fantastic counterpart to Commander Allura. It was practically common knowledge that the two were dating, the source of a healthy level of gossip that seemed to roll across the cafeteria in waves any time they were spotted in each other's company. He was a man who had earned his respect from every single student in The Garrison, not a single one even considering stepping out of line while he was around. He was a man willing to listen to a student's smallest problems, giving them advice with a smile before standing upon a stage and barking commands that shook people to their core. Firm, but fair.

"It's been a long 4 years..." Lt Commander Shiro started, his eyes looking across the now seated mass of students, looking as though he was speaking directly to each and every single on of them. "But you've made it. You've trained hard, studied hard, you've given it your all...and you're here" He said, his stern expression softening into a warm smile as he stood at attention. 

"Attention!" He barked, the seated cadet's leaping to their feet and coming to attention as ordered.

"Eyes forward. Salute!" He commanded, swivelling on his heel and facing to the left as he raised his hand in a salute.

Stepping out onto the stage, Supreme Admiral Alfor was flanked by his daughter, Commander Allura as they walked to the center and saluted Lt Commander Shiro. Turning on her heel, Commander Allura sat down in her seat a few feet behind the podium as her father approached Shiro's position. Stepping back, the Lt Commander swivelled and dropped his hand to his side, facing the student body who stood rigid as they awaited their next orders.

"At ease" Came the Supreme Admiral's voice. Immediately the cadets dropped their hands and crossed them behind their backs, their legs parting swiftly as they stood at ease before their leader.

"I'm proud of all of you" Were the next words from the man's mouth, his lips curling into a gentle smile as he looked over the cadets who would soon be joining the full time ranks of The Federation. "You've all done exceptionally well to make it to this stage, and I cannot wait to see what you accomplish in your careers within The Federation. Just as I am proud of you, you should be proud of yourselves. Never forget the work you put in to make it this far, never forget what we stand for and never forget that you're all a part of something wonderful. The Federation is here to protect all who wish for our help" He continued, his eyes wandering from cadet to cadet. His gaze lingered on a particular lanky Cuban boy for just a moment, the cadet in question going stiff at the attention before the Supreme Admiral's gaze continued on. 

"Please, take your seats. You've earned the right to rest your legs" He chuckled softly, watching as the gathered mass before him obeyed his command and swiftly sat down on their chairs.

"Commander Allura, would you please come forward and get this ceremony started" He said, turning to fix his daughter with a kind gaze.

Standing to her feet, Commander Allura gracefully stepped forward and took her father's place as he took his seat, offering the older man a warm smile in return. This was her day just as much as the cadets.

"Cadets...you have no idea just how happy I am to see you all seated before me, ready to take the next step in your journey. As the Supreme Admiral stated, you've all worked exceptionally hard to make it to this point. I look forward to working beside each and every one of you" She said, smiling as she took in the sight before her. These were her students, the young people she had taken in and trained to full fill their potential as members of The Federation. They would be the next in line to lead the charge, to spread peace across the known universe and to provide shelter for all who needed it. They were the paladins who protected the very foundation of what she believed in, and it brought a tear to her eye.

"Going forward, we'll call out the names of each and every cadet who is graduating. Once your name is called, please step forward to receive your graduate medal and rank plate. Once you've received them, salute and return to your seat as a full fledged member of The Federation. Congratul..." A blaring siren cut off Commander Allura, her smile quickly disappearing in favour of a furrowed brow. Barely a breath could be taken as an ear splitting explosion shook the hall to its very foundations, the skylight above them shattering as something impacted the roof. Large shards of glass rained down upon the student body as alarms blared and red lights blinked on and off.

"Everyone, this is a emergency. All graduating cadets are hereby granted rank. Immediately report to battle stations. All those not graduating, evacuate immediately" Commander Allura barked, stepping away from the podium to speak with Lt Commander Shiro. The cadets jumped to their feet, training kicking into gear as they hurried to file out the graduation hall's doors.

Lance looked at his friends in shock, worry clear in his eyes. "Guys...whats happening?"

As though to answer his question, a voice rang out from what sounded like loudspeakers far above their position in the graduation hall.

"This is Emperor Zarkon of the Galran Empire. Surrender or burn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it only took one person to comment that they wanted more. Thanks 'TheBookishThief1212', reading your comment made me smile and drove me to post the second chapter. Much longer than the first and hopefully a good beginning to what should hopefully be a story I'll continue writing for however long it takes to tell it.
> 
> The Graduation is going to be three chapters by the way, so please look forward to the end of our little opening here.
> 
> Cheers guys o/

**Author's Note:**

> A fairly short first chapter but I wanted to get a little idea of who would be interested in a fic like this. Next chapter will be much longer, I just wanted to get something out and gauge if people were interested.
> 
> Cheers guys o/


End file.
